Tropico 3 Wiki
Tropico 3 is a video game developed by Haemimont Games and published by Kalypso Media. Like the previous games in the series, Tropico 3 is a construction and management simulation game with heavy emphasis on city building, and as a sequel to Tropico, the game attempts to return to the roots of the series, which puts the player into the shoes of "El Presidente" - a dictator governing over an island banana republic. Gameplay (Source) Players begin having seized power of the Caribbean island country of Tropico, where they rule as "El Presidente". As El Presidente, they must pass Edicts, construct Buildings, and try not to be voted or killed off by the US, USSR, or rebels. Features include: * A comprehensive campaign with 15 different missions * A variety of business sectors * A time line editor that allows you to create your own fictitious historical events or enter real ones * Ability to customize your own El Presidente from clothing, background, traits, and flaws. * Political speeches * Mission generator for random map creation * Variety of online-functions such as high scores or visiting islands belonging to other players * A Latin soundtrack. The game combines city management with a wide variety of residential, economic, civic, and military structures, transportation and resourcing management, and political gameplay including a variety of factions with needs and demands, elections, coups and revolutions when needs are not met, and the ability to follow each Tropican including key faction leaders individually, determining individual needs and orientations, and apply a variety of means of persuasion from improvement of conditions or bribes to firing, imprisonment, and assassination. The game has a variety of humor elements including running satirical commentary by fictional radio station Tropico News Today, and subtle touches such as liaisons between priests and cabaret girls. Additions not in the original *Numerous random world events. *A transport system allowing citizens to travel by cars. *Avatar customization and control. *Election speeches. *Oil production is available as an industry for educated workers. *Same-sex marriages and nuclear testing are available as edicts, with different results and requirements. *New faction: Nationalists, who hate immigration and prefer a dominant Tropican workforce. *A "vintage mode" for non-rotational 3D visuals. *Gravel roads (roads with a low speed for countryside of the island) *Ability to construct a giant sculpture of El Presidente (the player's avatar) on the island, by an edict. Expansions In March 2010, the expansion pack "Absolute Power" was announced, slated for release in Europe in 2010.[4] The expansion got an 8/10 on GameZone.com, closing with "Absolute Power isn’t a revolution, instead taking the framework laid out by the original game and building on it with new features and a wacky new campaign. The core mechanics are still the same, and the new campaign might be a turn off to sim fans looking for something more grounded and traditional. However, if you were a fan of Tropico 3 and want another reason to step into the role of El Presidente once more, then this is your chance."[5] Category:Browse